Namimori High School Love
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna who is a Mafia boss now must become a spy acting as a P.E teacher in Namimori High. The person he most spy on is none other than the infamous carnivore of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya! Will Tsuna get through his spy/teaching well? 6927, ShishousxTsuna you'll understand in the story , but mostly 1827 *applause* Read the story because it will blow your mind ;
1. Chapter 1

Namimori High School Love Chapter 1

Hey Minna-san! Also GOMEN~ I know you guys must thought I was being dumb not writing and I think I was too. I won't put any excuse except that I am a PROCRASTINATOR and I'm trying the fix this weird habit of mine. Lately I've been having visions (LOL) about a student and teacher relationship. SOOOOOOO~ I decided we need some Hibari dominating Tsuna-sensei ne~ It is obviously 1827 BUT I'll put some rivals for Hibari since Hibari need some challenges.

So let's start the story and also **never… EVER forget to review okay minna-san?**

Let's start off with Tsuna's.

Tsuna pov.

H-Hello, My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I am 21 years old. Right now I am on my way to my new job which is at Namimori High as a teacher. The ironic thing is that I'm a mafia boss but starting from today I will be a spy acting as a regular p.e teacher. My mission was given by my Spartan teacher, Reborn Chaos, and the mission is to spy on the tyrant of Namimori High, **Hibari Kyouya**. I get the chills every time I think about him. I've seen him on the news, in the profile folder, and personally around the neighborhood…!

Ah! I'm here at my new job place. It looks not that bad and the student seems very diligent, which is the opposite from what I was. I was the dame-student of the whole school until I met Reborn. Sometimes I wonder what I would have been if it wasn't for Reborn.

Now everyone's Pov.

It is now 6:40 in the morning where not much students were at that time in school. Tsuna wandered around trying to memorize his surroundings. Suddenly he heard a loud, painful screaming at the roof and ran there unconsciously (because he is a mafia boss and yea). He opened the door and he widened his eyes as it met with another pair of cold, steel eyes staring at him. It was the infamous carnivore of Namimori, _**HIBARI KYOUYA**_ (cue the girlish screaming) with his legendary tonfas in his grip. There were few delinquent looking students unconscious, beaten up harshly on the floor.

"Hn? Who are you herbivore" stared Hibari as he put his tonfas away in a… place where only god knows.

Tsuna snapped out of horror and looked at Hibari and smiled nervously, "H-Hello, My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I will be the new P.E teacher starting from today"

Hibari scanned the young teacher and thought, _'what a weak looking herbivore and he's even shorter than me, can he even do p.e?'_

Tsuna at the same time thought_, 'he must be thinking how weak I look… why can't I be like other male who have those muscular figure'_

That's right. Tsuna-sensei is a 21 years old male who have feminine figure (which means he's short too… it's not sexistism or whatever you guys call it because I'm not saying girls are short. ANYWAYS Tsuna is short and feminine and that's all to it) **BUT** very strong. What a turn on (LOL)

Tsuna sighed while Hibari snorted. Tsuna looked at his wristwatch and it was now 7:00 exact. Tsuna decided to go back in but he thought twice and remembered he should excuse himself before he get on the bad side with Hibari.

"U-Um then I will be going now err (Tsuna didn't know what to call Hibari. Hibari? Kyouya? Hibari-sama? Kyouya-sama? Kyouya-kun? Hibari-kun?)

"Herbivore. My name is Hibari Kyouya and you can call me Hibari. Don't forget it" said Hibari in a very stoic way.

"Oh okay then see you next time Hibari" smiled Tsuna brightly without noticing himself. Hibari widened his eyes and thought_, 'did I just see flowers behind him'_ Hibari sighed as if he was getting too old. Tsuna chuckled and went back inside now trying to find the teachers' office.

"Hm… Where was the teachers' office again" mumbled Tsuna. He sighed as he decided maybe if he kept on walking he'll find it eventually. **BUT** suddenly…

"Kufufu are you lost?"

Tsuna didn't notice the presence and he turned around to see who it was but he flinched when the person was taller than him. He knew he should have noticed that he might be the shortest and the most feminine guy here but when he raised his head up he found a student who had mismatch eye and indigo hair color.

Tsuna who seemed very confused came up with the most intelligent reply, "H-Huh?"

The boy chuckled and said, "I asked you if you were lost little rabbit"

Tsuna flinched when he heard the nickname '_little rabbit'_. He paled when the boy stared at him with a sadistic smile.

"Kufufu Oya you seem frightened. My name is Mukuro Rokudo but you can call me Mukuro" smiled Mukuro.

Tsuna nodded and replied, "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I'm a new p.e teacher here starting from today"

Mukuro smiled and bluntly said, "Kufufu what a small body you have Tsunayoshi-sensei or can I call you Tsuna-kun~"

Tsuna paled and chuckled nervously, "Many people say or think that and I don't blame them." Tsuna wanted to cry in the inside. Tsuna scanned the boy and frowned, "Mukuro, you can't put color contacts or dye your hair don't you know that"

"Kufufu these are natural things. I was born with them."

Tsuna didn't know and blushed furiously in embarrassment, "O-Oh Gomen"

Mukuro smiled_, 'what an adorable new teacher'_. Tsuna paled as his intuition told him it's not safe with Mukuro.

"Kufufu anyways from the beginning are you lost Tsunayoshi-sensei?"

"O-Oh um kinda? I can't seem to find the teachers' office"

Tsuna was startled when he saw Mukuro chuckling. "W-What? Did I say something wrong?" flailed Tsuna but Mukuro did nothing but chuckle. Soon Mukuro pointed behind Tsuna and Tsuna turned around and blushed even more when he noticed… The teachers' office was right behind him.

"O-Oh well. Um thank you!" stuttered Tsuna as he went inside and shut the door closed. Mukuro was left alone to chuckle.

"Kufufu what an interesting rabbit I found"

Suddenly a girl who seemed like a replica of Mukuro appeared.

"Onii-sama he is a spy and the boss of Vongola" said the girl.

Mukuro smiled and turned toward the girl and replied, "I know Chrome, but I'm going to enjoy savoring this rabbit"

Chrome nodded calmly but inside she was yelling because she was a yaoi fan (PRAISE YAOI~~) and she thought many scenarios in her mind already.

"Kufufu we must head to class or a little skylark will get mad" smirked Mukuro as Chrome nodded and walked along with Mukuro back to class.

_Inside the teachers' office…_

Tsuna heard all the conversation that Mukuro and Chrome had and paled. _'Were there other spies too that was suppose to cooperate with me?'_

Suddenly something flashed by Tsuna quickly but Tsuna barely dodged it and looked toward the direction and paled.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, you already got caught by your student. How weak of you to show your identity" said a man with a fedora hat who seemed around Tsuna's age but a bit older.

Tsuna paled as the older male came closer.

"R-Reborn, I-It wasn't my fault! I-I didn't say anything!" stuttered the shaking Tsuna. That's right it is the world's greatest hitman REBORN CHAOS and also Tsuna's previous shishou. Who is now Tsuna's partner in the Mafia World (as in fellowship not in a NAUGHTY way~ Kufufu did you guys think wrong~)

"Tsuna do you know **WHO** that was"

"U-Um a person you sent out maybe" said Tsuna wishing his answer was correct but it was so very wrong. Reborn took out a gun and pointed at Tsuna and said, "No. That was Mukuro Rokudo, a powerful illusionist and also a mind reader (psychic I think). He got freed by Vindice and now he is peacefully going to this school. You better not get your cover revealed." Glared Reborn.

Tsuna nodded furiously and Reborn took his gun away and smirked, "Additional information. He is the younger brother of Daemon Spade, Rokudo."

Tsuna flinched. He knew Daemon Spade. Daemon Spade was one of his trainers and it was some horrifying training that he had to do. BUT the thing is he had 15 trainers. All of them were the most feared people in the era. Tsuna was now the new era's strongest but not much people knew from the outside of the Mafioso World.

Tsuna stood up so he can run away from his scary ex tutor. Tutor but he stopped and found someone… no two human figures in front of the door. He saw the shadow of the figures and he paled… he feared that it was the ones that he did not wish to meet.

The door flung open anyways and revealing two tall young men handsome and sharp looking. One had a nurse/lab coat on with circular glasses, and has green spiky yet messy hair. The other one was a blonde man, he had an army design outfit along with a headband with a pin that says "1", and a long something that was wrapped with cloth hanging on his back by a strap.

But most of all… they both had a devious smirk on their faces that gave Tsuna cold chills going through his body.

"Oi Tsuna don't just stand there Kora!" yelled the smirking blonde.

"That's right Tsunayoshi. It isn't nice to keep your Shishous hanging here" said the smirking megane (glasses).

As the megane or whose name is Verde said, they both are Tsuna's trainers or also Shishou which means master.

"G-Gomenasai C-Colonello-Sempai, V-Verde-Sempai!" Stuttered the frightened brunette. He just couldn't believe why the three most dangerous people are here to visit him.

So Tsuna decided to muster all his courage and ask them, "W-Why would all of you sempais be here? I-Isn't it my mission?"

They all looked at Tsuna and smiled… well tried to smile but came out as a scary smirk. Colonello then said, "Well I will be the new language teacher kora, Verde will be the new nurse kora, and Reborn will be the new math teacher kora!"

Tsuna then innocently asked, "What happen to the previous ones" Tsuna paled after he asked because all that the young adults did was smirk, chuckle, or give off dark auras.

Somewhere in the school underground place (there is a underground place… at a school =_=)

"_(*^&%$#%! (Where are we!)"_

"_ #*$(#*$ (How should I know!) & *#&*#$^ (I only saw three figures ambushing us)"_

"_*^&&((*(*… (I just want to quit this job…)"_

"_*&%^%^*(&* (us too)"_

Back at the teacher's office…

"N-Never mind! I-I think I understand what happened." Said Tsuna smiling nervously.

Suddenly more teachers came in and greeted the new staffs and talked about rules… more rules… and more rules… and finally school time.

Tsuna ran to the boy's dressing room to change into his P.E teacher uniform. When he reached his destination he paled. No students were in there except… Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna shook in fear but he stopped when he thought, _'I would be killed if Shishous saw me shaking because of a kid I'm suppose to spy on.'_

Tsuna bravely opened the door and went in. Hibari's gaze turned toward the young teacher making him pale.

"What are you doing here herbivore?"

Tsuna first thought_, 'herbivore?'_ then he answered, "I-I need to dress in the teacher uniform for P.E"

Hibari raised his brows and bluntly said, "Oh. So you weren't kidding that you were a teacher here"

Tsuna felt a stab in his pride as a man when he heard that. It was true that his body is small and feminine and young skin and… **ANYWAYS** it hurt his pride very much!

"Y-Yes… umm" stuttered Tsuna adverting his eyes away from Hibari's stare.

"What herbivore" asked Hibari.

"A-Aren't you going to dress for P.E too?" asked Tsuna who noticed that Hibari, even though he was in the dressing room he still had the same uniform as always instead of the P.E uniform.

"No. I was patrolling the school if any herbivores were ditching class. If any did I would have bitten them to death" said Hibari taking out his tonfas.

"I-I see then excuse me I need to dress" smiled Tsuna nervously.

Hibari nodded but didn't remove his stare but just stood there, staring at Tsuna some more. Tsuna felt very uncomfortable but he couldn't do anything but undress. As Tsuna took off his top, only revealing a thin white shirt, that might be able to reveal the inside if water got on.

Hibari scanned Tsuna's body and still couldn't believe that Tsuna was picked as a P.E teacher so he thought_, 'how could the school head herbivore pick a thin herbivore like this one as a P.E herbivore? Maybe I need to have a very nice chat with him this evening… I mean he is skinny, weak-looking, has nice skin, and cute body figure-! What the hell am I thinking'_ Hibari sighed while Tsuna raised his brows not understanding the situation happening in Hibari's head.

"I-Is there something wrong Hibari?" asked Tsuna tilting his head a bit making it moe (yes the very word… MOE~)

Hibari who snapped out of his thoughts finally noticed and backed off a bit. And suddenly he heard a weird sound…

_THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…_

"Where is that sound coming from" said Hibari cautiously trying to find where the weird sound is coming from while Tsuna was confused. He didn't hear anything strange…

"What sound Hibari? I don't hear anything" said Tsuna as he raised his brow in confusion. Hibari thought it was strange but he decided to let it go. Tsuna sighed in the inside wishing the day would end peacefully and started undressing his pants into the teacher's p.e short (Usually teachers don't have uniforms for P.E but… you know… its pretty moe for Tsuna~)

Hibari just stared.

_THUMP…THUMP… THUMP…_

The weird sound was getting louder and louder making Hibari very cautious of his surroundings. Tsuna finally took his pants off and showed tight male underwear. Hibari heard the thumping grow faster and faster.

_**THUMP… THUMP… THUMP… THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…**_

But soon Tsuna got all dressed and turned around and saw Hibari's face very red.

"H-Hibari are you sick?" asked Tsuna as he put his hand on Hibari's head and the other on his own. "Hmm I don't think there is any fever"

Hibari looking at Tsuna felt crazy but soon he captured his composure.

"I'm fine herbivore and go do your job or I'll bite you to death"

Tsuna looked at the clock and it was nearly class time, "A-Ah! Then see you later Hibari!" said Tsuna as he ran slowly (so he won't get caught about a strong spy and so he won't get in trouble for running in a hallway).

Hibari finally alone fell to the ground and sighed, "What the hell is wrong with me"

"Kufufu Oya it seems our little Skylark is troubled"

Hibari glared at the voice, "Pineapple"

"Kufufu how rude. I have a name little skylark" smirked Mukuro as he appeared from nothing, with his trident

"I don't care and what do you want."

"Kufufu just here to say" Mukuro smirked

"_Kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun is mine"_

Mukuro disappeared, leaving Hibari to sigh.

"What the hell is that pineapple talking about now" said Hibari as he sighed.

Somewhere hiding…

"It seems Dame-Tsuna got quite popular on the first day" smirked Reborn.

Verde in a serious tone said, "Hmph. With the troublesome ones too"

Colonello then said, "He's **mine** kora! Not **that** kid's!"

Reborn and Verde glared at Colonello and they all glared at each other while Tsuna was on his way to train student's p.e

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Namimori High School Love Chapter 2

Hello Minna-sans! How are you today! Sigh I'm so tired especially because… there is a person I used to like that keep staring at me in class and I'm just having some ideas why he's staring at me. But I got some good reviews and I feel hyped up to write some more interesting chapters! *imaginary crowd applause*

Okay then let's see what do I have to add… Ah! Please visit my facebook page

** VampHibariSenseiOfFanfiction**

Also… **R.E.V.I.E.W **Please~

Where Tsuna is…

Tsuna is now at his P.E area which is inside the gym. His objectives in this P.E area are to teach students how to dodge well (no actually that's what he thinks but he's just supposed to let them play dodgeball or basketball LOL). Tsuna who is now hyped up for his first class opened the gym door and smiled brightly.

"Ohayo everyone-!" Tsuna stopped when he saw bunch of students who seemed to now listen. The girls weren't dressed into their P.E uniform and were using their phone, putting make up on, or gossip around while the boys also did not have P.E uniform on and was smoking, gambling, and cussing out profanity. Tsuna's dreams and hopes of a perfect class were definitely destroyed.

"U-Um Students line up into your assigned place!' smiled Tsuna nervously. Everyone looked at Tsuna and laughed. They just laughed at him until one male student said, "Are you like fucking serious! Haha do you think we will listen to you!"

Tsuna tried and tried but nothing worked so he decided he will do it the hard way. He got his whistle and used all his might and blew the whistle. It was so loud that the whole neighborhood might've heard it. All the students groaned in agony of the sound ringing through their ear but Tsuna thought, 'you guys are lucky that it's only a whistle… reborn always used his gun and my other shishous used whatever weapon that could kill me'

As the groans of his students silenced down Tsuna spoke, "Now you guys if you don't listen there will be consequences"

The students all glared at Tsuna and a buff looking student came out and growled, "Who the hell gave you permission to make us do whatever we want to do huh SHORTY!" All the others laughed at the insult shorty while Tsuna was silent.

"Oh? Do you want to cry to your mommy shorty" taunted the student. But what they didn't know was they were just making their life worse on their own. Tsuna was 40% toward his angry side (HDWM).

"Guys you are being immature. Calling people names isn't cool" stated Tsuna in a serious tone.

The buff guy finally snapped and decided to just kill the poor teacher but he was so wrong…

"I am going to kill you shorty!" said the buff one as he launched his punch, Tsuna got into his Chinese tempo defense position how one of his shishou taught him (I won't name the shishous until they actually come out~)

But before he could bring the buff guy to his knees suddenly…

"What are these disruption herbivores?"

All the students froze and looked at the person who was at the door with his tonfas out. It was THE Hibari Kyouya who seemed displeased by the sight. Tsuna didn't freeze because he finally got used to it.

"Oh Hibari! What are you doing here" asked Tsuna. Hibari turned his head toward Tsuna and said, "Well I heard a very noisy whistle blown from this direction so I came to check."

"Oh sorry for disturbing Hibari! It was because these students of mine won't listen" smiled Tsuna.

Hibari's gaze turned into a glare toward the students and Tsuna was right. They were out of uniform for P.E, had electronics out, cards and money out for gambling, and all sort of things. Those were not pleasing Hibari, oh definitely not pleasing him a single bit.

"Herbivores using electronics, cards, smoking, and not dressing in the right uniform… I will bite you all to death" glared Hibari as he got his tonfas ready to bite some bad students to death. All the students cowered in fear as the devil came closer to bite them to death.

Suddenly…

"Hibari wait" said Tsuna as he grabbed Hibari's sleeve. Hibari paused and turned his gaze to Tsuna who seemed to be in a serious mood. The students looked relieved toward Tsuna. Tsuna inhaled air and exhaled and suddenly his serious aura went away and his bright mood came back.

"Hibari you can go now. I'll control my students to become good by myself" smiled Tsuna. Hibari wanted to protest but he couldn't for some strange reason.

THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…

'There it goes again that weird noise' thought Hibari as he growled in hatred and annoyance of the sound.

"S-Sorry if I-I'm getting in your way" whimpered Tsuna who was afraid that Hibari growled. Hibari flinched that he scared the poor teacher. He sighed and put his tonfas away and walked away.

Tsuna froze at that spot too scared to move until…

"Sensei~!"

He snapped out of shock when he saw his male students kneeling in front of him and the girls fawning over him.

"THANK YOU! YOU SAVED OUR LIVES EVEN THOUGH WE WERE AGAINST YOU!" said the students. Tsuna felt happiness warm his heart and said, "Well guys time for p.e is almost over anyways so from now on please obey the rules."

"HAI SENSEI!"

The whole day went fine. Only trouble was the first scheduled kids but which was now settled and everything went smoothly thanks you Hibari's… well I don't really know but his presence helped?

After school at the roof…

Tsuna went up the roof and found Reborn, Colonello, and Verde eating their bentos.

"H-Hello Shishous" said Tsuna as if he didn't want to come here.

"Oh kora! Come here and eat with us kora!" smiled Colonello. Tsuna knew there was a rule about roof regulation.

"U-Um Shishou! T-There was a rule that restricted the rights to come up here" stated Tsuna. The three looked at Tsuna and smirked, chuckled, and laughed.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna did you even see me go along with rules" smirked Reborn.

"Yea Kora! We never listen to rules" laughed Colonello making Tsuna think, 'Are you guys some rebellious kids or something'

"Fufufu Also if there was a restriction, then why were you coming up here" chuckled Verde. Tsuna flinched because he was caught by his shishou.

"I-I was gonna get some fresh air" said Tsuna adverting his eyes. Reborn smirked deviously and said, "Oh? Dame-Tsuna you got guts to lie to me" The other two smirked too.

"W-What are you talking about I-I'm not lying" said Tsuna still adverting his eyes.

"Fufu when you lie you always advert your eyes away like a toddler Tsunayoshi" smirked Verde.

Tsuna knew he couldn't win against his shishous so he decided to run back inside until…

Tsuna turned around fast but Colonello in super speed already blocked the exit door, "Where do you think you are going kora" smirked Colonello.

Tsuna clicked his tongue and ran for the roof top which he did successfully and now the three masters were below in his sight. He looked if there was any escape place but there was none. He decided… to jump off the roof and land successfully without anyone noticing. After all, it's after school time and usually no one is at school at this time of the day.

Tsuna was at the edge of the school roof and looked down. It was pretty far from the ground but Tsuna wasn't afraid. After all, his training was much worse than jumping off this height… much worse.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna you shouldn't" said Reborn.

"I rather jump than getting jumped by you guys."

"That's not what I mean Dame-Tsuna-!" before Reborn could explain Tsuna jumped.

"I was gonna say Hibari is usually patrolling so he shouldn't jump… he should listen to his masters really" sighed Reborn.

Tsuna on the other case was falling but was in control of how he fell. He was next to windows of the bottom floors and soon on the 2nd floor window he met his eyes with someone he shouldn't and who Reborn tried to warn of… Hibari.

After Tsuna passed down he quickly and swiftly disappeared to the back of the school. Hibari who was in the reception room, looking out the window suddenly eye contacted Tsuna while Tsuna fell completely shocked him. But after Tsuna disappeared he looked out the window where no one was there now.

'Was that my imagination' thought Hibari who was definitely surprised about the thing that he just imagined (well… saw but whatever) Hibari sat down on the chair and said, "I need to rest. I think I'm going delusional"

After that Hibari went to sleep on the couch in the reception room.

Somewhere close…

"Kufufu the rabbit almost revealed his identity"

It was Mukuro who saw the whole thing. It was very funny to him however he was jealous that Tsuna seemed to be meeting Hibari unconscious TOO well.

"Mukuro-sama its time to go back or Ken and Chikusa will worry" said Chrome.

"Kufufu of course. Let's see what I should plan for the rabbit"

Chrome who silently walked next to Mukuro wanted to yell out all the scenarios to Mukuro tried hard to keep it inside.

Where Tsuna is…

Pant… Pant…

"I-I definitely didn't expect that" said Tsuna as he panted for air from running almost the opposite side of town in such speed (15 minutes let's say… that's pretty fast).

"Dame-Tsuna you should listen to your masters you know"

Tsuna flinched and turned around and found Verde, Colonello, and Reborn who seemed fine and was looking around.

"Where are we kora?"

"Fufufu it seems like Namimori Forest… the other side of town"

Reborn smirked and said, "Well then might as well just camp here"

Tsuna faced Reborn with a shocked expression, "Y-You can't be serious"

"I am. And if you want to go back then you have to carry all three of us while going"

"N-NO WAY! That's not fair! You guys followed me and I never asked you to."

"Well I never asked you Dame-Tsuna to lead us here did I"

Tsuna growled in the inside and decided he will just run by himself. As Tsuna tried Colonello held Tsuna's arm and said, "No way you're escaping this time kora!"

Tsuna thought and thought of a plan and thought of the perfect one.

"HIEEE LAL MIRCH SHISHOU!" yelled Tsuna. Colonello flinched and accidently let go of Tsuna which Tsuna took as a chance to run. It was successful.

"Colonello you DUMBASS! You let Dame-Tsuna go and why the hell would Lal be here!" growled Reborn. Colonello growled back, "Well at least you don't have a damn trauma about her!" hissed Colonello. Verde sighed and took out an object.

"Oi lets go home already" said Verde. In his hand was his invention teleportation sphere. Just think of a location and you will be teleported there. Reborn and Colonello touched the object in Verde's hand and they teleported to their house. Tsuna… he ran another 30 minutes straight and when he reached his destination. Reborn gave him a harsh punishment was being used as a target sign for Reborn's shooting practice.

"Dame-Tsuna stay still or I might shoot you on the head" said Reborn. As he shot the wall right next to Tsuna's head.

"HIEEE! I-I'm sorry please forgive me for what I did and let me go!" struggled Tsuna trying to survive.

"Well you shouldn't have left us there"

"B-But at least Verde-shishou had a teleportation sphere! I had to run 30 minutes straight" whined Tsuna.

Reborn smirked and said, "Oh? Are you back talking me Dame-Tsuna? I'm adding an additional 40 minutes"

From that point the whole neighborhood heard a very high pitch shriek for nearly an hour and 40 minutes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Check out my new page

VampHibariSenseiOfFanfiction


End file.
